


Fevered Pineapple

by PetalChains



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A Little Bit of Humor, Birthright Spoilers, Doting Kamui, F/M, Fever, Fluff, Gen, Insecure Takumi, Pseudo-Incest, Retainers get into some trouble, Romance, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Sick Pineapple, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalChains/pseuds/PetalChains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi is still sick after the events of Chapter 16 in Birthright. With as insecure as he can get its no wonder that he is very insistent to move on away from Nohrian territory. Luckily he has a certain dragon princess that is willing to be patient and play nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fevered Pineapple

**Author's Note:**

> Minor Spoilers for Birthright Chapter 16

“Okay Big Sister, j-just crush the leaves like this.”

Sakura demonstrates how to crush the green herbs by forcing the mortar in her hand down into the bowl. Her brown eyes focus upon the task at hand, showcasing the signature determination of the Hoshidan royal family. Her pink hair is pulled back into a tiny bun upon her small head to keep it out of the way. 

Kamui watches her little sister work while trying to follow her quick movements. The Hoshidan princess is a very skilled healer, even though she constantly denies it. The albino woman snorts lightly as she fails at copying Sakura’s actions. Her little sister may not be that confident, but her actions spoke of how much she truly cared for their army.

“Sorry Sakura I’m not that good of a healer.” Kamui laughs as she puts the half crushed leaves down on the table.

“Oh! T-that’s okay! You’ll get better at it!”

Kamui smiles brightly at the young girl before putting her hand on her pink head. Sakura’s cheeks redden a little as she pauses in her crushing to look up at her older sister. The admiration and love that the dragon princess sees in the Hoshidan princess’s eyes makes her heart swell. 

“You are more skilled at this than me Little Sis.” 

“Oh um t-thank you.” Sakura gives her a timid grin as her cheeks darken further.

Kamui watched her continue to crush the leaves with a fond smile. She forced herself to smile for her sister’s sake, even though her darker emotion of worry was gnawing at her insides. They were currently situated in the Nohrian town of Macarath, and the army wasn’t going anywhere for a few days. 

Her eyes glanced briefly at the golden band sitting on her ring finger; it was proof that everything was going to be okay. At least she hoped that it would be.

Sakura glanced at the dragon princess as she added a darker herb to the paste. She watched as Kamui’s fingers stroked the ring absent-mindedly. A small frown tugged at her lips and she cleared her throat. 

“Big Brother is going to be okay Big Sister. We have the medicine.”

Kamui’s head snapped up and her flabbergasted expression made Sakura giggle politely. It didn’t matter that Kamui wasn’t her real sister, in the Hoshidan princess’s mind the dragon princess would always be her sibling. Especially after her older brother had recently proposed to the albino woman.

“I’m not worried about Takumi’s health. It’s his attitude that worries me.”  
“Oh, is Big Brother being stubborn again?”

Kamui rolled her carmine eyes towards the ceiling and Sakura giggled into her hand. Her non-verbal answer was the only response the young girl needed.

****

Kamui made her way towards the back of the castle that the Hoshidans were currently residing in. Most of her army was patrolling the area to make sure that Iago and his minions would not attack while the royal family cared for their younger brother. They had made sure to knock out and imprison any Nohrians who remained in the castle after Iago fled.

“Lady Kamui!” Kamui turned towards the sound of her servant Felicia approaching.

“Felicia, how’s Takumi doing?” 

“Prince Takumi is awake now, but he refuses to stay still.” 

“Oh great.” Kamui felt her eyes travel towards the heavens before focusing on the maid again.

“Princess Hinoka is trying to keep him trapped in bed.”

“Oh doubly great.” The dragon princess pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a draconic snort.

“What about my big brother?”

“Prince Ryoma was last seen patrolling the area.”

Kamui could only imagine the eldest Hoshidan prince marching before the door with his mighty Rajinto in his hand. Ryoma was highly protective of his younger siblings and the dragon princess found the idea of him overreacting to Takumi’s sickness highly amusing. He reminded her so much of Xander that her heart ached. Kamui rubbed her armor above where her heart was in hopes of easing the pain.

“Felicia, I may need your help. Do you think you can use your ice magic?”

“Well of course milady! But what for?”

“Takumi has a fever correct? Your ice magic may serve more than one purpose.”

The mischievous smile developing on her mistress’s face made Felicia bite her delicate finger. Kamui may not be the smartest tool in the shed but her ideas almost always involved a worrisome amount of creativity. 

“Brother, can’t you just try to go back to sleep?”

“No. We have to get moving.”

“Not with you basically turning into a steaming pineapple.”

“I AM NOT A PINEAPPLE!”

Kamui and Felicia approached the servants quarters by following the sound of Hinoka and Takumi yelling. The dragon princess spotted Ryoma standing by the door with his arms crossed and a grumpy scowl plastered on his usual serene face. She snorted into her hand and tapped Ryoma on the shoulder. Her brother’s body stiffened slightly before he glared down at her, his chin armor making his face far more menacing.

Felicia let out a small squeak and cowered behind her mistress. Kamui patted her strawberry blonde head in comfort.

“How long have they been going at it?” She asked amusedly.

“Since Takumi woke up.”

“And how long ago was that?”

“30 minutes.”

Kamui couldn’t help but laugh at her brother’s discomfort; the future king of Hoshido was annoyed by something as small as a sibling argument. Ryoma’s brow twitched but he remained impassive. 

“Don’t worry Big Brother, Takumi’s wife is here to save the day.”

Ryoma’s expression softened slightly at the mention of her recent engagement to his younger brother. Takumi had always been hard on himself, the younger prince was not known for his high self-esteem. To know that he finally found someone who could bring him the comfort he needed made the future king happier than he let on. Even if that person was the woman Ryoma had lied about being blood related to.

“Just go easy on him Kamui. He still needs his rest.”

“Of course Big Brother.” Kamui bowed dramatically before entering the room with Felicia following behind.

****

“Sister, let me up.”

“No you are going to remain there.”

Kamui entered the small room to find Hinoka sitting on Takumi’s chest with his hands held above his head. The eldest Hoshidan princess turned towards the women that entered and saluted. Takumi’s expression was far from amused, but his eyes lit up with hope when he saw his future wife.

“Kamui please tell Hinoka that we need to move on.”

“No, Kamui tell Takumi that he is sick and needs rest.”

“I don’t need rest.”

“Yes you do.”

“Do not!”

Kamui put the medicine that Sakura had made on the small table in the center of the room. She turned towards her sister and future husband and just watched the two of them go at it. Takumi was weak at the moment, and he could only wiggle helplessly underneath Hinoka’s strength.

“Big Sister sitting on his chest will just make it worse.”

“How else am I supposed to make him rest?”

“I can take over he will rest for me.” Kamui smirked slightly.

“Hey…don't talk like I’m not here. I can hear you.” Takumi whined.

Hinoka glanced at her younger brother, his cheeks were flushed with fever but she could make out the beginnings of an embarrassed blush. She smiled deviously before lifting her weight from his body. Takumi let out a deep breath of relief and tried to wiggle his hands out of her grip.

“Felicia if you would.” Kamui whispered to her maid.

Felicia approached the Hoshidan siblings with a slight frown. She lifted her hands and generated ice around Takumi’s wrists, binding them together with her magic. Hinoka lets go of his hands before she was hit and Takumi lets out a startled yelp. His wrists fell into his lap and he stared unhappily at Felicia.

“I’m sorry Prince Takumi.” She bowed quickly before fleeing the room.

Hinoka removed herself from the bed and stretched out her sore limbs. She turned to Kamui and shook out her hands while rocking her head back and forth.  
“Do you want to take over? I could really use a break.”

“Sure thing Big Sister.” Kamui nodded in affirmation. She was already busy preparing the medicine for her fiancé. 

Hinoka smiled at the dragon princess and patted her little brother on the head. Takumi grumbled unhappily in response.

“I’ll be back in a little bit. I think Ryoma can use a break as well.”

“That’s a good idea. Have Oboro and Hinata take over.”

Hinoka gave a thumb up and left the room, Kamui could hear her talking to Ryoma before the pair’s voices faded away. She glanced at Takumi who was trying to sit up and shook her head. He really was bad at staying still.

“Kamui.” He whispered. The Hoshidan prince only opened up like this when they were alone and Kamui smiled sweetly at that knowledge.

“Yes Kumi?” Kamui grabbed a small washcloth from the nearby basin and bent over him. The nickname she always used made Takumi shift in the sheets.

Her fiancé was laying in the bed with the blankets piled around his waist in a way that made him look small. His silver locks were splayed over the pillows instead of being up in a ponytail, and his eyes shined with the brightness of the fever. He was dressed in a sleeveless tunic instead of his usual heavy fur robes. Kamui noticed the golden band still sitting on his ring finger and placed her hand over it.

“We can’t stay here, King Garon could be sending troops after us as we speak.”

Kamui hummed to herself as she wiped his brow with the cloth. His brow furrowed and he pouted at her willingness to ignore him.

“Kamui let me up. We need to go.”

The dragon princess stirred the medicine in the bowl and brought it to his lips. The Hoshidan prince stared at his fiancé but opened his mouth to allow the crushed paste in. He coughed slightly when the bitter taste hit the back of this throat. Kamui automatically helped him to sit up and rubbed his shoulders. Her fingers kneaded into his skin making Takumi let out a stilted groan.

“I’m fine.” He insisted as he tried to wipe his mouth with a shackled hand.

Kamui hummed non-committedly and Takumi’s frown deepened when his fiancé eased him back without giving a vocal response.

“Kamui.” His voice was hoarse and dry, but he tried to get her attention nonetheless.

She placed the cloth against his forehead and pulled up a wooden chair next to the bed. Her fingers fiddled with his silver locks as she finally made eye contact. Shades of carmine glowed only with pure affection. She wasn’t looking at him like an invalid or like a little brother who needed protection. The amount of love her warm gaze displayed made Takumi swallow against a lump that had formed in his throat. This was one of the many reasons why he had fallen for the dragon princess. It was also the biggest reason, not that he would admit it.

“Takumi.” She smiled slightly as her fingers lightly scratched his scalp. 

“Oh now you acknowledge me?” He quipped.

Kamui let out a hearty laugh before poking him in the flushed cheek.

“Only because you finally stopped whining.”

“I am NOT whining.”

“You know you are unable to fight right now. Moving around will only make you sicker.” She smiled and poked him again.

Takumi nipped at her finger with a scowl and turned onto his side. His long hair hid his face from Kamui’s view and his wrists ached from being kept in a locked position for too long. He slouched down into the covers, his body growing smaller against the straw mattress.

“Takumi?” Kamui’s head tilted in that reptilian way that only she could manage. 

“Mmm…” He grunted from beneath the covers, his words muffled by the blankets.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you, Honey.” She teased.

“You weren’t here when I woke up…” He mumbled loud enough for her sensitive ears to pick up.

Kamui’s heart stopped in her chest and her smile dropped into a faint frown. Ever since Takumi had professed his feelings for her he had become increasingly comfortable around her. He would eat with her at supper, he was much more gentle while he taught her archery, and he almost always held her hand when they walked. He always came to her when he had a nightmare, eventually he moved into her treehouse to make it easier for him to sleep at night. Takumi wouldn’t ever openly say it, but he depended on her support as much as she depended on him. 

Waking up without anybody in the room probably alarmed him especially when his last conscious thought had been of being in enemy territory. Being bedridden must have made him feel doubly useless than he normally felt, that must be why he was so insistent on getting out of Macarath. 

Kamui bent over and gripped Takumi’s face in her hands; she put her forehead on his sweaty skin and let out a small sigh.

“My Kumi.” She whispered affectionately.

Takumi’s cheeks blossomed a bright shade of pink, his hazel eyes widened slightly and he wheezed through his nose. Kamui placed a tender kiss on the tip of his nose and put as much love as she could muster in her grin.

“You take such good care of me. This time let me care for you.” 

She kissed his sweaty brow; she placed a kiss on his dry lips and then a kiss on the tender skin on his neck. Takumi let out a soft moan at the sensation, his cheeks grew 3 shades darker and his wide eyes drooped with exhaustion and unspoken love.

He tried to free his wrists to wrap his arms around her torso, but the icy shackles dug into his skin and he glared down at them with indignation. Kamui laughed lightly before putting her hands on the ice, her increased body temperature melted the ice easily. 

Takumi folded his arms around her torso and pulled her closer. She could feel his feverish heat radiating from his pale skin. Kamui remained unaffected because of her dragon blood; she simply nuzzled his neck and purred.

“You need sleep.” She purred lightly.

“I’m not tired.” He argued while trying to stifle a yawn.

Kamui put her fingers back into his hair and stroked his scalp; the Hoshidan prince let out a pleased groan and instinctively sunk back into the pillows.

“Not tired you say? I beg to differ my Dear Prince” She teased.

“Shut up.” His eyes closed against his will and he nuzzled her fingers.

The dragon princess laughed silently to herself and waited for Takumi to fall asleep. His breathing evened out and his expression receded peacefully. Just as she was about to stand Takumi’s hand shot out and weakly grasped her wrist.

“Kamui…” His words were light and needful, a gentle shockwave made Kamui shudder down to her toes.

“Yes?” She turned and used her thumb to stroke the back of his hand.

Takumi shifted a little in his half asleep state, his eyes remained closed but he turned his head towards her voice. His messy hair surrounded his cheeks in a soft halo of silver and Kamui could feel the butterflies threatening to fly out of her mouth. 

“Would you lay with me?” He asked sleepily. 

Kamui swallowed back a small squeak and climbed into the bed beside her future husband. He turned towards her chest and wrapped his arms around her hips bringing her closer to his body. Their legs tangled together and he buried his head into the space between her breasts. Her soft heartbeat was powerful and soothed his feverish mind. The albino woman’s fingers scratched at his scalp and the Hoshidan prince couldn’t feel any more peaceful if he tried.

“I love you…” He mumbled.

“I love you too Kumi.” Kamui’s vocal chords rumbled gently against his ear and Takumi sighed happily.

His breathing slowed down and he fell into a deep restful sleep. Kamui watched her fiancé sleep, her carmine eyes fell shut as she followed suit. Their arms remained wrapped around each other. There would be no nightmares tonight.

****

Outside of the servants quarters 5 pairs of eyes were fighting to watch the couple through the small crack in the door. 

“Hinata get your elbow out of my face!” Oboro grumbled as she tried to look in.

“I can’t move! Tell Felicia to get off of me!” Hinata whined.

“I-I’m sorry! I’m stuck!” Felicia exclaimed.

“They are really cute together don’t you think Big Sister?” Sakura happily sighed as she placed her hands against her heart.

“They sure are Sakura. But maybe now you could get off of us?” Hinoka’s hands were pinned under her as her little sister sat on top.

The three retainers and the eldest princess of Hoshido were piled on top of each other with Sakura on Hinoka’s back. They had been trying to watch Kamui and Takumi for the past half hour with very mixed results.

“Excuse me but why are all 5 of you out here. You are disturbing their rest.” Ryoma approached the pile with his arms crossed.

“Ryoma, a little help here?” Hinoka waved an arm at him almost making Sakura fall off with a squeak.

“Lord Ryoma this isn’t what it looks like!” Hinata spoke up.

“Yeah, we were just standing guard like we were told. Then Felicia fell on top of us!” Oboro exclaimed.

“I said I was sorry!” Felicia cried. Her tears fell like shards and a small blizzard started to brew around them.

“Big Brother, the two of them are resting peacefully. And they are so precious!” Sakura exclaimed excitedly as she fell off of Hinoka completely.

The eldest prince of Hoshido closed his eyes in dismay and shook his head. 

Kamui definitely owed him for this one.


End file.
